


the little moments

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: A sweet moment between Scott and Kira.Prompt: record





	the little moments

“What are you—Scott!”

He laughs from behind his phone as Kira throws her hands up in front of her face.

“Why are you recording me?” she asks, muffled through her hands.

“You’re cute,” he says, smiling as brightly as the sun. “And I love you.”

She lowers her hands, softly gazing at him. She can’t control the curl of her own lips. He’s just so… _Sweet_. There’s more to Scott than his sweetness but it’s the part she likes best, and the part she sees most when she’s with him.

“Well you could show me that without a camera.”


End file.
